


never to be told

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Introspection, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It would be a scandal, that's for sure.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1806067.html">Challenge #495</a> - "expose" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never to be told

**Author's Note:**

> set very late 2014, like sometime after survivor series.

It would be a scandal, that’s for sure.

Brie could air the details of their little… affair, whatever you want to call it, could spin it to make it look like she’s orchestrating the whole thing, could make AJ look like a fool. She also knows that AJ could do exactly the same thing to her, but that’s not why Brie’s keeping it a secret.

She’s keeping it a secret because it’s _good_. Too good to lose. She didn’t think any of this would come from a kiss that’s only purpose was meant to throw AJ off her game and win the title for Nikki, but here she is, half-awake next to a sleeping AJ in a hotel bed. It’s where she’s been every week since Survivor Series, every week since that night when AJ had approached her backstage afterwards and somehow from there, Brie had ended up in her hotel room.

That time, Brie didn’t stay the night.

The next time, she left before AJ woke the next morning.

From then on, though, she stayed, and she’s going to stay tonight as well. There’s nothing to worry about, not unless Nikki finds out, and Brie’s confident she won’t. The possibility that AJ could be the one to expose the two of them doesn’t even cross Brie’s mind: she knows AJ thinks this – whatever it actually is – is too good to lose, too.


End file.
